lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 34
Report #34 Skillset: Stealth Skill: Ghostwalk Org: Ninjakari Status: Rejected Aug 2008 Furies' Decision: Without monolith stopping, the teleport would be unstoppable since there is no alert given to the target, and hence its power. We feel it is quite powerful as- is. Problem: Considering the recent Nature Blend change, Flow should be shrouded 100% of the time. There are absolutely no advantages to Ghostwalk vs. Flow. To explain.. Ghostwalk costs 3p, has a long delay, is stopped by monolith/movement on either end, stopped by actions by the user, has a 15-room range, is stopped by walls/doors. Flow only requires forest only and is now able to be cloaked at any time just like Ghostwalk. There is a clear imbalance here, especially when considering that Ghostwalk is fairly high up in Stealth whereas Flow is available in a base skill. Aside from the fact that Ghostwalk was NEVER supposed to be stopped by monoliths in the first place (ninja-nerfed apparently) Ghostwalk has far too many restrictions to be used as an ability in its current state, and a change is required for it to see any use in a hostile situation. Also, compare to other similar abilities such as Moonbeam, which are able to go through walls/doors and works even if the user acts (eat, sip). Solution #1: Make ghostwalk a flat 5s, being able to bypass monoliths as originally intended because it is not mystical movement, it is physical. Also allow the ghostwalker to act during the ghostwalking Solution #2: Make Ghostwalk work even if the target moves, as long as the target remains within a 15-room range. Perhaps shorten the delay, too, though it is not really necessary with this solution. Also remove the ability for Monoliths to stop ghostwalk Player Comments: ---on 8/26 @ 22:14 writes: The recent change of nature blend no longer having to be put up when you leave and eventually re-enter a forest does not justify an upgrade of this magnitude. Bear in mind that flow only works in a certain terrain as well. You're asking for an instant shrouded flow that works on any terrain, beats monoliths, and is only stopped by being in a very private place like a guildhall, temple, etc (due to doors/special entrances). So, if you're willing to make ghostwalk work only in urban environments, I'd support it! ---on 8/28 @ 03:10 writes: Umm, Shuyin, did you even read the big paragraph under "Problem"? It's stopped by monoliths... it has, out of every similar skill, the MOST limitations. This suggestion was suggested by several people. your argument seems to be a case of "We have it, but we don't want you to have anything marginally close". Remember, Shuyin, we're about balance. ---on 8/28 @ 03:26 writes: I changed solution 1 to something more viable. Please disregard previous comments ---on 8/28 @ 21:53 writes: I would request that previous comments not be disregarded as the comparison is to flow, an ability only usable in a forest environment. Making Ghost Walk function the way listed drives it up into overpowered prep gank skill. Solution 1, in particular, allows them to rush while channeling ghost walk instead of having to use the ability after they are already present in the room, like their comparison skill flow. Solution 2 is also beyond the scope of flow as flow's cost in eq is paid after the movement, meaning a running person is still running with a lead on the flow-er. ---on 8/31 @ 01:23 writes: I didn't think about that. Just remove the "do actions during ghostwalk" and then it'll be fine ---on 8/31 @ 12:26 writes: Solution 2 is not beyond the scope of Flow because it is still restricted to 15 rooms and does not go through doors/walls. As it is not instant, the delay would allow people plenty of time to run - Ghostwalk can be used in two common situations: either the target will be hunting/raiding (constant movement), or the target will be sitting inside their city/commune (on a monolith or behind a door/wall). Solution 1 would also be fine if the 'allow the ghostwalker to act' portion was removed.